


Glimmerwing (aka: That Trashy Romance Novel Skywarp Was Reading)

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Author Not Responsible for Broken Brains, Author Not Responsible for Damaged Computer Monitors or Keyboards, Avoid Drinking or Eating While Reading, Fandom Seeker Tropes Galore, For the Love of the Gods Please Note That Parody Tag, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Parody, Read at Your Own Risk, Sticky, Sugar Shock-Inducing Syrupy Romance, This Could Hurt, Use Caution, You've been warned, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Stacks was a hardworking hauler from Polyhex, his days filled with work and helping those with even less than him, until <i>he</i> dropped out of the sky.  Glimmerwing.  A Seeker, perfect and pristine with a past of his own.  What was he running from?  What was he running to?  And how can love ever last between a poor Grounder and his beautiful Seeker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmerwing (aka: That Trashy Romance Novel Skywarp Was Reading)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts), [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Glimmerwing, Stacks  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Sugar Shock-Inducing Syrupy Romance, Tropes Galore, Fandom Seeker Tropes Galore, Parody, Read At Your Own Risk, For the Love of the Gods Please Note That Parody Tag, Author Not Responsible for Broken Brains, You've Been Warned, This Could Hurt, Use Caution, Avoid Drinking or Eating While Reading, Author Not Responsible for Damaged Computer Monitors or Keyboards  
>  **Notes:** I blame this one on the usual suspects with further enabling from the peanut gallery. Look what you guys have done! LOOK! For those that don't know, the fic idea came from [Foundlings - Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1744361/chapters/7754492) in the comments.
> 
> Epic Cover Art by MasqueAdrift!

  


 

Golden sunlight flashed off pearlescent white wings, but Glimmerwing couldn’t enjoy the rush of wind over his plating. Not with his emotions in such turmoil. He could barely see where he was going, pretty, angular face coated in tears that wouldn’t stop falling from his rich green optics. He didn’t even know where he was anymore, though through his bleary vision he could make out a cityscape ahead.

Not Vos. He was sure of that much, and though he already regretted fleeing, there had been no way he could have stayed either. His creators might say they had his best interests in mind, but how could they? A soft sob escaped Glimmerwing, and he brought his hands up to wipe at his face. If they really cared about him, why would they insist he trine with two old Seekers as a _replacement_ to their lost mate? They would never love him like he craved. They had creations older than him.

No! Glimmerwing was graceful, talented, an accomplished flier. He deserved better in life than two old glitches that would never see him as their true trinemate. He wanted to be _loved_. It was so unfair!

A pop and bang just behind Glimmerwing startled him out of his thoughts, and he twisted to look back, having to scrub at his optics again. Just off his left wing there was another explosion, and he cried out as sparks hissed and crackled against his sensitive wings. “What is this?!” Was someone _shooting_ at him? Who would do such a thing?

Glimmerwing launched away from another quickly-closing projectile and yelped as more sparks sizzled on his plating when it burst. They left blackened scorch marks all over the opalescent white, but worse, they _hurt_! He dove, aiming for a tall building in the hopes of sheltering behind it, but it was too late. He was tired from the long flight and emotionally exhausted, his vision still bleary and static-laced, and he simply couldn’t maneuver fast enough.

They were fireworks, Glimmerwing discovered as one impacted and burst right against his chest. He screamed, hands pushing at the flames even as he fell. As the ground rushed up, he thought, _At least I won’t have to bond._

~ | ~

“Shame we missed the fireworks,” Axelgrease said as the group of heavy duty mechs left the construction site.

Stacks smiled at Gearstick as the jovial mech knocked the back of his hand against Stack’s broad, blue shoulder. “Can catch it at the bar,” Gearstick said. “Ya know they’ll be doin’ the replays all night.”

A cheer went up from the handful of mechs, and Axelgrease slung an arm around Stacks’ shoulders. “Come out with us tonight, Stacks.”

“Can’t, but thanks, guys,” Stacks said. “I’ve got plans for pretty early tomorrow.”

Gearstick and Ballast laughed, and Axelgrease shook his helm. “Such a good bot. Workin’ on his off days.” He laughed too, and gave Stacks’ shoulder a push. “Catch ya next shift.”

“Yeah, night, ya slick cog!” Ballast shouted.

Stacks waved at them, then shook his helm as he turned to head home. They had managed to glimpse some of the fireworks display even while working, and while it was pretty and exciting to see, he could live without the raucous noise of the bar just for the sake of watching the vids. Stacks would just have to miss out since he didn’t have a vidscreen in his little flat. It seemed like a pointless expense. Pay for the screen. Pay for setup. Pay for the service. He was barely ever home. Work was full of long shifts, and in the evenings, Stacks liked to come home to the quiet. He would stretch out on his berth, pick a datapad, and read until it was time to recharge. His days off, such as tomorrow and the next day, he volunteered at various shelters and clinics in an effort to give back to his community.

There wasn’t much for most of the inhabitants of Polyhex, and Stacks knew he had it good. He had a job he liked and was well suited for, with coworkers that were friends. He had a clean little flat with his very own wash room. He could afford energon for himself and had enough left over after his own expenses to help others. Not much, but as they said, every little bit helped those who have nothing.

Stacks sniffed the air, strong features pulling into a slight frown. Smoke. Not to be completely unexpected, he told himself. The fireworks extravaganza had been huge. Of course the smoke would settle into the city’s narrow walking streets. Though as he walked, the smell got stronger. It wasn’t just smoke, but singed metal and burnt wiring. Stacks’ spark pulse picked up, and he followed his nose to a narrow alley between two close, tall buildings. At first he couldn’t see anything, but he edged his way in. If something were on fire here, hundreds of lives could be in danger if it was left to burn and grow.

What Stacks saw made him gasp in shock and disbelief. That _couldn’t_ be a _Seeker_! Here in east Polyhex? What in Primus’ name was a Seeker doing here?

“Hello?” Stacks called. “Hey, mech. You ok?” No answer, but under the char marks and energon he could see living color nanites. The Seeker was alive, but it had to be a miracle. He was dented and bleeding, char marks all over his frame, but especially on his chest. One wing was bent at an odd angle, and Stacks’ spark went out to the mech. That _had_ to hurt. He checked all around, but the smoke smell truly did seem to be coming from the Seeker, so as carefully as he could, Stacks lifted the mech into his powerful arms and made his way back out of the alley.

His home wasn’t far, so Stacks took the Seeker there. He could always transport him to the clinic if he needed more help, but it was probably best not to jostle him too much. The Seeker was laid as gently as possible on the simple old sofa Stacks had, then he hurried to a storage cupboard to begin gathering supplies and cleaning cloths.

“Uhh… Whe- where am I?” the Seeker asked with a staticky voice only minutes later.

“Easy there,” Stacks said as he wiped away the grime from one bent wing. “Just lay still. You crashed and are lookin’ pretty rough.” Incredible green optics glowed dimly as they searched out Stacks’ face. He smiled and waved a hand toward the medical supplies beside them on the little end table. “I volunteer at the local clinic, and if you’re already conscious, then it’s probably all stuff I can handle. I’ll help ya out.”

The Seeker flinched, then tried to squirm away, but the back of the sofa stopped him. “Stop that!”

Stacks frowned. Of course he knew how finicky Seekers were about ‘ground pounders’ touching them, but he was _trying_ to help. “Don’t worry. My dirt-kissing hands won’t infect you. Now be still.”

The Seeker huffed. “Don’t be a fool,” he rasped. “It hurts and I’m not used to strangers touching my wings.”

“I’m very sorry it hurts,” Stacks said and tried to gentle his touch. “If you think ya can stand, we could clean ya up in the ‘racks though.” He waved a hand at the crumpled heel thruster and dented shin paneling. “I’m not sure if ya want to try that. You’re pretty dinged up. What in Primus’ name were you doing trying to fly through the fireworks display?” Because what else could it have been?

“Well, I most certainly didn’t know that mechs would be shooting fireworks at me,” the Seeker sniffed. “What an indignity,” he moaned.

Stacks shook his helm and reached for a patch. “Must not have been in Polyhex the last few weeks. It’s all anyone’s been talkin’ about.”

The Seeker huffed. “Of course not. I only left Vos earlier today.” He paused, green optics meeting Stacks’ own rich blue. “Polyhex? Oh my.”

“Long way from home. So what’s your name, and why are you all the way over here?”

“Glimmerwing,” the Seeker replied. His optics dimmed and tears welled up. “My creators want me to trine with an older pair of mechs just looking to replace their third that recently died. I couldn’t bear the thought, but they were-” Glimmerwing broke off to sniffle. “They were so insistent. I had to leave.”

Stacks paused his cleanup and bandaging efforts as Glimmerwing dissolved into sobs and hid his face in the old, rough plastic of the sofa. “It’ll be ok. You’ll see.” He went back to cleaning the Seeker up, revealing more and more of the bright, shimmering white of his wings. The shoulder vents turned out to be the loveliest shade of lavender. Glimmerwing was bright and beautiful, just like all of his kind, but with softer colors so that he didn’t seem gaudy or loud. Stacks felt bad for him as he continued to cry and whimper.

“Don’t worry,” Stacks said again as he finished up. There were still some rough patches and dents on Glimmerwing, but he wasn’t bleeding anymore, and the worst of the char marks were gone. “You can recover here. It’ll give ya time to think and all. Bet by the time you’re healed enough to fly, you’ll know exactly how to handle your situation.”

Glimmerwing blinked watery emerald optics up at Stacks. “Thank you.”

Stacks beamed. “Ya’re welcome. How about some energon? Bet you’re hungry.” He cleaned up the mess, then brought the Seeker a cube. “Drink that, then get some rest. I have my berth just behind the sofa there, so I’ll be close if you need anything during the night. Ok?”

Glimmerwing nodded, so Stacks took his cube and datapad to read over to his berth. That night he dreamed of green optics and shining pearl-colored wings.

~ | ~

Like all Seekers, Glimmerwing was prideful, and allowing the grounder -kind though the mech was- to do everything for him grated on him. For the first couple days, he could barely move. The sofa was old and lumpy, much like everything in the tiny two-room flat. It was a minor miracle that Stacks had a washrack of his own. How a mech could bear living in such claustrophobic squalor was beyond Glimmerwing.

Unable to just lie there another day, he carefully pushed himself up. The dents were receding, and the painful kink in his left wing was starting to straighten out, but the delicate, thinner metal of his heel thruster was still crumpled in. Painfully so. Stacks had done a fine job with the patches, however, so Glimmerwing’s self-repair had already begun to absorb them into the gashes. A few were already at that vexatious itching stage, though the Seeker knew better than to rub and risk a burr forming on his sleek plating.

Glimmerwing took his first truly thorough look around and sighed. There was the sofa he sat on, the berth, a table with two chairs that didn’t look large enough to safely contain Stacks’ impressive frame, a short bit of counter space along a wall that also contained storage cupboards.

He just couldn’t sit still any longer. Glimmerwing was used to activity, flight, _room_ to move around. He carefully stood and wobbled for a moment before his gyros settled. Balance was precarious, but boredom ate at him. He would just go and see what was in those cupboards, get a little exercise before his joints seized. Glimmerwing hobbled along on the toes of his feet, hyperaware of the pain in his heel thruster. He was almost to the cupboard when a wave of dizziness assaulted him. In an effort to catch his balance he dropped to a full-footed stance. Fiery agony burned up his leg, and Glimmerwing’s knees gave out. He crashed to the floor with a cry of incredible pain and could only lay there gasping for the air that had been slammed from his vents.

Right in that spot was where Stacks found him a couple hours later. Tears of humiliation rose in emerald optics, but the blue and white mech just sighed and lifted Glimmerwing from the floor. “What in Primus’ name were ya tryin’ ta do?” Stacks asked, his Polyhexian accent thickening in his distress. “Ya’ve barely begun to recover.”

“I just needed to move some,” Glimmerwing whimpered. “I’m not used to just lying around. Seekers do for themselves.”

“Well, injured Seekers oughta stay put and heal so they can do for themselves,” Stacks said as he gently placed Glimmerwing back on the sofa. “Ya’re never gonna get better if you keep pushing and then fallin’ flat on your face.”

Glimmerwing pouted as he watched the big mech move with a surprising grace to the cupboards where he retrieved energon for them both. “Thank you,” he said as Stacks handed him the plain and ugly cube of equally plain and rather bland energon. He _was_ grateful, it was just so different from the sweet flight grade energon he had always consumed.

“Welcome,” Stacks replied, kind blue optics crinkling just a bit at the corners when he smiled. “Drink that and get some rest. More ya rest, faster you’ll heal and be able to get back to taking care of yourself.”

~ | ~

Stacks sighed as he entered his flat. It was two weeks since the day he had come home to find Glimmerwing on the floor, and the Seeker was clearly improved enough to get creative. Every piece of furniture Stacks owned was in a different spot.

Again.

“Glimmerwing,” Stacks sighed.

“There is more floor space open this way,” the Seeker said from his spot sprawled out and reading on Stack’s berth.

“I really liked it the way I had it.” Stacks grabbed the sofa and dragged it back to the center of the room, then sought out his end table. Glimmerwing smiled benignly, but the blue mech was absolutely certain that he would return from work tomorrow to a new arrangement.

At least Glimmerwing was feeling better. Stacks didn’t mind his presence, but he got the sense that the Seeker wasn’t very happy at all. The healing wings tended to sit low and trembled when Glimmerwing fanned them occasionally.

Stacks pulled the table and two chairs back over by the counter, then pulled out energon for them both as was his habit. “Here you are.”

“Thank you,” the Seeker said as sweetly as always, but his green optics were flat. That pride again. Stacks wondered what was so awful about a host tending his wounded guest, but he didn’t want to upset the capricious creature again. He could manage a little rearranging of his furniture. Looking after Glimmerwing was the right thing to do. The poor mech.

~ | ~

Glimmerwing spent the next week growing increasingly restless and fussy. He knew what he needed, but Stacks already did _everything_ for him. He just couldn’t ask for this too. If he could just go flying for a little, that would help, but he _couldn’t_ fly yet! Which certainly soured his mood further. Unfortunately, when the powerful blue mech arrived home in the evening, Glimmerwing sniped sharp words at him and made the bright blue of Stacks’ optics dim and narrow.

“I apologize,” Glimmerwing said immediately, his chin and wings sinking.

“Why are you so tense?” Stacks asked. “You’re healin’ well. Another week or two and you’ll be able to leave and go wherever you like.”

Glimmerwing’s face heated. It was so much easier with his cousins and friends. They were Seekers too and _knew_. He didn’t need to say a thing to them for them to understand. He shook his helm, shrinking back a little as Stacks approached and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You feel warm,” the mech observed. “Should lay down and r-” Blue optics shot wide. “Oh… _Oh_ , I get it.” He stepped back, and Glimmerwing wrapped his arms around himself. “I’ve heard how Seekers run hot. Need a ‘facin’, huh?” When Glimmerwing didn’t answer Stacks snorted. “Prideful glitch. Ya could just _ask_ , ya know?”

Glimmerwing felt his face heat even more, and he stared down and to the side. “How could I ask such a thing of you?”

Stacks snorted. “Right. Grounder.”

“What?” Glimmerwing asked, startled.

“No, I get it,” Stacks said, his usually kind face pinched in offense. “Can’t have some grubby ground-kisser tainting your precious wings.”

For a moment all Glimmerwing could do is gape at the mech. “That’s not-”

“Oh, come on.” Stacks huffed and waved a hand at Glimmerwing -as though to brush him away- then turned to fetch energon for himself. “Not the first flyer I’ve met. I just thought you were different. Maybe didn’t look down on me after being here long enough to actually get to know me.”

Glimmerwing bit his lower lip for a moment, waiting to be sure Stacks was done. “I meant that you’ve done so much for me already. How could I selfishly ask for even more?” His shoulders slumped forward, and he watched his fingers knot and re-knot in his lap. “I didn’t mean to offend you,” he added, voice barely over a whisper.

The moment stretched out, both of them silent. Finally, when Glimmerwing was beginning to think he couldn’t take it anymore, Stack sighed and crossed back over to him. “I’m sorry.” A large hand was rested on the Seeker’s shoulder. “I’ve had some pretty ugly encounters with flyers. Shouldn’t’ve jumped ta conclusions and heaped that on ya.”

Glimmerwing dared look up, trying not to show how that warm hand and simple touch made his spark spin faster. “I understand. I know how my people are seen, but I’m really not like that.”

“I’m still sorry,” Stacks replied. “I’m willing to help.” He chuckled and gave Glimmerwing’s shoulder a squeeze. “Not like it’d be some hardship to ‘face ya. You’re gorgeous, ya know?”

Glimmerwing smiled a little, peeking up at Stacks from under the ridge of his helm. “Yes, I do know,” he teased, but his expression quickly sobered. “I do not wish to make you feel obligated. I… I could tend to this myself.” The Seeker’s face flamed again at what he was implying, and he dropped his gaze back to the floor.

The side of Stacks’ finger lifted Glimmerwing’s chin until the Seeker could do nothing but meet the intense blue gaze. “I don’t feel obligated at all.”

Then his mouth closed over Glimmerwing’s in a warm, sweet kiss that stole the air right from the Seeker’s vents. Glimmerwing melted. His hands came up to cling to broad, strong shoulders, and he whimpered as Stacks tilted his helm and deepened the kiss. Powerful arms were impossibly gentle as they banded around the Seeker just under his wings and pulled him up into a tight embrace. In a daze, Glimmerwing was borne backwards to the berth, then laid out on his back.

“This ok?” Stacks murmured, deep voice a purr against the Seeker’s audial. One big hand swept out over an opalescent wing. “Bein’ on your back?”

“Fine. It’s fine,” Glimmerwing panted and wound his arms around Stacks’ neck. He was going to burn up, he thought as the mech pressed down over him.

The Seeker whimpered again as those gentle lips kissed a trail down his neck. Blunt, thick fingers dipped into pectoral vents to tease and touch, and Glimmerwing arched up with a soft cry. He writhed into each careful, exploratory caress, spark spinning and array tingling. His valve ached to be filled, and all it took was a single brush of Stacks’ hand for the cover to snap back and expose the slick passage. That large finger stroked around the rim, and Stacks gave a pleased rumble of sound before pressing inward.

Glimmerwing gasped, hips bucking off the berth at the pleasant intrusion. “Oh please…” he begged in a whisper, his legs spreading of their own volition.

“You don’t wanna rush this, sweetspark,” Stacks replied as he worked his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. “I’m not built like a sleek little Seeker.”

Glimmerwing keened in response. Stacks’ thick fingers swept around his valve, gently massaging the nodes and easing the tension in the calipers. The Seeker’s vents ran hard, and need was already twisting into a sweet knot in his belly. “Stacks!” he cried, valve suddenly clenching tight as pleasure rushed through him.

Stacks growled a low note of lust. “Beautiful,” he crooned. “Can’t wait ta feel that happen around my spike.” His fingers slid out easily through all the lubricant, and with a low _click_ the mech’s panel retracted.

Curious, Glimmerwing managed to lift his helm through the dizzy, post-overload haze, and watched as Stacks’ spike extended into view. His spark lurched, and his valve gave a hungry clench at the sight of the thick, shining length. “Primus.”

Stacks’ chuckled and guided his spike to nudge against the Seeker’s valve. Glimmerwing keened and let his helm drop back to the berth, trembling in desire and bliss as the mech rocked himself deeper with slow, shallow thrusts. He was halfway to another overload by the time Stacks was fully seated, and it only took a few careful, plunging strokes to throw him over the edge.

“Mmm…” Stacks purred. He pushed a hand down the Seeker’s thigh, then hooked his knee to pull it up over his own hip. “That felt as amazing as I thought it would.” He wound his hips around, spike buried deep, and Glimmerwing shuddered with a powerful aftershock. “Think ya can give me one more?” the mech asked. Without waiting for a reply the Seeker wasn’t capable of giving, he drew back, then drove in hard.

Glimmerwing cried out, louder than before. His fingers dug into Stack’s transformation seams in an effort to anchor himself against the powerful, plunging strokes of that long, thick spike. Above him, Stacks growled and moaned. Before he could even comprehend it, Glimmerwing was arching, screaming his release with sharp, high sobs as the ecstasy tore him apart. Stacks let out a low, rumbling moan, his thrusts uneven and pushing impossibly deeper, then heat gushed into the Seeker’s valve. Glimmerwing was left shaking under the big mech, pleasure still dancing over his circuits in bright sparkles as his vents heaved in an attempt to cool his overheated frame.

Stacks nuzzled into the Seeker’s neck, placing a line of soft kisses before claiming his mouth as gently as the first time. He eased himself out and settled beside Glimmerwing, cautious of lying on the Seeker’s wing. Glimmerwing was given a grin, and Stacks said, “See. Not a chore at all.”

Glimmerwing laughed and smacked the big mech’s arm. “Glitch.”

Laughing too, Stacks leaned in to press a kiss to Glimmerwing’s cheek. “Still. Let me help you when you need it. Ok?”

“Alright,” Glimmerwing said. “If you’re sure.”

“Absolutely.” Then Stacks made the Seeker gasp as he rolled back over him. “In fact, I think you need more help right now.”

Glimmerwing shivered as Stacks slid down his body, then cried out as the mech’s tongue invaded his sensitized valve. “Oh yes… Yes, I do.”

~ | ~

Interfacing kept Glimmerwing from going too stir-crazy for another week, but then he simply couldn’t bear being indoors any longer. “You’re off today, right?” he asked, despite knowing already that Stacks did not have to go to work. He was always out, every day, even his days off shift, but the Seeker didn’t know where he went.

“Yeah, but I have stuff to do,” Stacks replied, quickly draining his morning energon.

“Take me with you,” Glimmerwing begged, then hurried to down his own breakfast. He scrambled after the mech, clutching his arm. “Please?” he added.

Stacks blinked, then looked toward the door. “I… Ok, but you’ll have to work. I’ll help you and just give you light stuff so you aren’t stressing your systems, but people won’t like it if you’re just sitting off to the side watching them.”

“I understand,” Glimmerwing was quick to say.

Within minutes of stepping outside, the Seeker was already beginning to regret his decision. Mechs stared at him as he limped past them, doing his best to stay close to Stacks. Staying close wasn’t something Glimmerwing could continue to do at the Youth Center, however. Stacks needed to move, and while the Seeker was capable of processing quite a lot of information all at once, he was in absolute awe of the grounder’s ability to manage all he was.

The Youth Center was short-staffed that day, and while Glimmerwing cleaned whatever he was pointed at, he watched Stacks. These poor sparklings and younglings had _no one_ but those that volunteered to come to this place and help out. The Seeker could barely fathom it. He might have been a rare single birth pod among Seekers, but he had a large family. Not only his creator trine, but their creators, their siblings. If -Primus forbid- anything ever happened to Glimmerwing’s creators, he would still have dozens of mechs to look after him. It broke his spark. Especially when one lone bitlet toddled over to stare up at him in wonder.

Only hours passed, but it felt like an age, and Glimmerwing was ashamed of himself for being relieved to put the Youth Center behind him. Stacks noticed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“It’s hard ta see, aint’ it?” the big mech asked. “Ya did good though.”

“I just wiped down floors and shelves.” And a few tables and chairs, Glimmerwing thought, but still, it was nothing compared to all Stacks had done.

“Ya did a lot more than that,” Stacks said with a squeeze. “I saw you rock little Pipes into recharge. Ya weren’t watchin’, but _everyone_ was listenin’ as ya sang ta him. Ya were nice to them all.”

“They’re younglings,” Glimmerwing said.

“Not everyone’s nice ta younglings.”

Glimmerwing frowned, but before he could say more, Stacks led them into a little clinic and greeted the tired-looking medic. The Seeker was introduced, and surprisingly, given a bit of a checkup himself.

“You did well with him, Stacks,” Ar-En said. He was a lurid shade of orange, and a rotary at that. “You should have brought him in though.”

“Supplies are limited,” Stacks replied in a matter-of-fact tone. “If he’d been worse I would’ve, but you taught me how ta spot the injuries that need help and which ones will fix on their own.”

“I’m doing well,” Glimmerwing added.

Ar-En arched an optic ridge at him, then grinned. “That you are. Seekers heal quickly. Now, the evening crowd should be showing up soon. Glimmer, how about I put you over there.” He pointed to the side where a stool stood next to a counter with an array of medical tools. “Stacks knows how I like to work, so he’s going to assist as usual, but having an extra pair of hands to clean and sterilize the tools would be a huge help.”

Glimmerwing nodded, ignoring the shortening of his name. “Whatever use I can be.”

For the rest of the afternoon, the Seeker watched mech after poor mech, after battered mech, after drug-addicted mech come into the clinic for treatment. Or more accurately, he watched Stacks work with them. He was as gentle with each of them as he was with the younglings, and Glimmerwing found his spark spinning faster, throbbing harder in its crystal. Soon he would be healed enough to fly. Ar-En had suggested just a few more days of rest before making a short flight attempt. But suddenly, the Seeker couldn’t imagine flying.

Flying meant going home. He had a family that would be inconsolable by this point. He needed to return to them. Staying with Stacks was ridiculous. A foolish, silly fantasy.

He couldn’t.

Glimmerwing bit his lip and watched Stacks laugh and pat an old, rusty mech on the shoulder as he walked him to the door. _I think I love him,_ he thought.

~ | ~

Stacks frowned at Glimmerwing when the Seeker wasn’t looking at him. It’d been six days, and three days ago was when Ar-En said Glimmerwing could attempt a short flight. The pearlescent mech had begged off now for the third day running, and Stacks was worried that something was wrong. Maybe he needed to take the Seeker back to the clinic? It wasn’t that he wanted Glimmerwing to leave, in fact the exact opposite. But how could he, a poor grounder that worked long hours, ever ask someone like a Seeker to stay down on the ground and in the grime with him?

“Stacks?” Glimmerwing called softly. “Long day?”

“Nah, it was fine.” The blue mech shook off the melancholy and tipped his helm toward the door. “Come on. I wanna see ya fly.”

“Now?”

“Yeah. Right now.” Stacks strode to the door, sure that if he didn’t push, he’d start begging the Seeker never to leave him.

“Stacks?” Glimmerwing said, voice as soft as the light hand that touched the big mech’s arm.

“You’re a Seeker, Glimmerwing. Ya need ta fly.” Stacks sighed and faced the beautiful mech, his accent thickening in his distress. “Ya’ve got a family, mates just waitin’ on ya.”

Green optics dimmed in the pale, perfect face, and Glimmerwing dropped his gaze to the floor. “I… I’m not in any hurry.” White hands wrung together, but the Seeker lifted his chin and met Stacks’ gaze once more. “I… Well, I like it here.”

“No one likes it here, Glimmerwing,” Stacks said with a heavy sigh. “I don’t like it here, but it’s what I’ve got. Ya don’t really wanna stay with me.”

Glimmerwing inhaled deeply, and his face took on a flush of bright pink. “Actually, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Stacks shook his helm and took a step back, but Glimmerwing matched him, staying close so their field mingled. “You have all those shining towers and open spaces to fly in Vos. You’ve got your big family, and even mechs that want to bond with you. You need them. Seekers need their trines.”

Glimmerwing sighed and smiled as he shook his helm. “Oh, Stacks. I don't _need_ a trine if I have you!” Then he caught Stacks’ helm between his hands and leaned up to plant a sweet, possessive kiss on the mech.

Stacks’ spark felt like it would burst with joy, and he wrapped his arms around his Seeker. “I love you, Glimmerwing!”

The Seeker gave him a playful smirk. “I know,” he chirped, then giggled. “I love you, too, you lugnut. Come here.” Glimmerwing pulled Stacks back into a heated kiss with a happy purr, then tugged him toward the berth.

Later, the Seeker did fly, but never far from Stacks.

**Author's Note:**

> [Glimmerwing Cover Art by Masq](http://www.deviantart.com/art/TF-Glimmerwing-Cover-537766126)


End file.
